


Dreams and Reality

by DrarrySLUUUUT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Muggle Culture, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pansy Parkinson-centric, Pansy is a raging bisexual, Scars, Slytherin POV, Soft Slytherins, The Golden Trio, Weird Plot Shit, World Travel, pansy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarrySLUUUUT/pseuds/DrarrySLUUUUT
Summary: 8th year AU where everyone is gay and a new threat is present.ORThe Slytherins finally get what they deserve and that's LOVE LOVE LOVE
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)- Friendship, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy- Friendship, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF AT 3 IN THE MORNING AND DECIDED TO WRITE A QUICK DRAFT OF. THIS PLOT IS HELLA WEIRD BUT BEAR WITH IT (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Draco stood abruptly, the sudden movement made him lightheaded, but he was sure he saw her. Or was he? Maybe it was all the sleepless nights finally getting to him.

However, another flash of pink caught his eye, and the internal debate inside his mind seemed to quell. 

Oblivious to the stares he was receiving from his fellow students, he started walking towards the door. His heart felt like it was hammering out of his chest, could it be?

Pansy opened her mouth, but before she could say something Draco was rushing out the door. He caught Potter's eye before the door shut and noted the curious gaze he sent him. Potter's gaze made his insides churn pleasantly, however, his mind quickly burning out like a dying flame as his sights were fully set on following the girl.

I know her. 

Draco rushed through twists and turns until he ended at the end of the hall where she stood, her back facing towards him. She did not turn to look back at him, but Draco knew that she knows that he is there. The scene before him suddenly felt simultaneously familiar, yet a mystery. Flashes of dark eyes and secret smiles recount themselves in his memories.

"Are you my dragon?"

"Pardon?"

The girl faced him fully now, and Draco's breath hitched. He had seen beautiful people in his life, he knew beauty, but this persom in front of him seemed ethereal, he convinced hinself that she wasn't a painting even though the backdrop made her look like a piece of art.

Hair the color of rose gold twisted and curled all the way down her lower back. Upturned dark eyes, weighing him him in underneath long lashes, a feline-like smile placed upon her rose colored lips. Her features reminded Draco of a veela or a siren- a dangerous, pretty thing. 

If it wasn't for the innocent curiousity in her eyes, Draco would've thought that she was going to lure him into his death.

"I asked if you were my dragon?" She offered a small smile. Her voice, Draco noticed, had a lyrical tune to it, sweet and warm, he let himself be wrapped up in it's melody.

Draco sputtered, hitting himself subconscioulsy, his mind seemingly flying out the field on his old quidditch broom. He raked his mind for the lessons he took on manners during his days at the Manor, and settled for a slight bow. 

"I am Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you."

The girl tilted her head sidewards, seemingly deep in thought, the expression making her look youthful- it was a good look on her, Draco noted. After a minute of silence, Draco was starting to panic- did he say something wrong? Did he bow at the correct angle? Oh Salazar was his mother going to- 

"Draco. Meaning Dragon." She let out a delighted sigh, her smile back on her face. Draco felt his face flush at the sound of his name on her mouth and tried to pass it off by settling into another incline of his head.

"I am Kaida Theodora Nox, I found you."

Her smile was brilliant, and for a moment Draco forgot everything that filled his head for the past few months. The manor, the Da- Voldemort, his mission, the war and focused solely on the girl in front of him. He gave her a smile of his own.

"What took you so long?"


	2. Ally or Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief peek into the mind of one Theodore Nott and one Pansy Parkinson.
> 
> Pansy is a raging bisexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write for shit

Theo always kept his head down. Buried in a book that took up too many pages, hoping that it would drown out the whispers and taunts thrown his way. Some might mistake his indifference for weakness, but this has always been how he dealt with problems. Everyone in their group of....people handled things differently, albeit some might say that their coping mechanisms were....unhealthy, or borderline extreme.

Draco solved everything with logic and rationality, precise and almost mechanical in nature. There was rarely a problem Draco didn't solve using that sharp mind, and even sharper tongue of his. However, a liking towards both logic and a mind that constantly overthinks is not the best combination. If he found an error that he couldn't correct, it would send him into long periods of dejection and silence.

Where Draco was calculated and rarely made an unplanned action, Pansy would spring into action at the slightest provocation. She would lash out at others, a hex never far from her lips.

Blaise, well, Blaise rarely got into problems, it was either he didn't participate in one or someone else would deal with the consequences. 

Theo liked to pretended that the problem didn't even exist, he would pretend that he could not see how pale Draco was these days, he would pretend that he couldn't see the scars on Pansy's wrists, and he would pretend that Blaise slept with everyone just to feel some semblance of being significant in this new world where his pureblood status could only erase so little of the stain he accumulated during the war. He would pretend and everything else would be back into balance. 

He would be safe in his own little bubble, safe within his... friends, safe from reality. 

A sudden scraping of wood sent his eutopian world crashing down. Theo's line of sight stopped in front of Draco, the too thin, too pale boy looked like he had just seen a ghost. He tried to search for what Draco was looking at but only angry faces greeted him. 

He felt Pansy stiffen beside him, her wand ready at her side, but Draco was gone in a second. 

"What the fuck-" Pansy whispered furiously underneath her breath, her wand now in full display. Pansy was not the only one who seemed to be at a lost for words, everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be shocked at the sudden turn of events. 

Theo gripped the book tightly in his hands, this wasn't supposed to be how this went, he closed his eyes and tried to convince himself everything was alright, everything was good, everything was nothing. 

He looked up when a hand grabbed his elbow, Blaise didn't look at him, nor did his facial expression change, but the touch was gentle and consoling. He leaned into it and tried to even out his breathing again. He breathed until he droned everything out. He didn't even notice that Pansy was scratching the table or the look Blaise sent his way. 

ʕ•ε•ʔ

The moment McGonagall's speech about inner house unity ended, Pansy rushed out the door to look for Draco. A few younger years tried to rattle her, but she quickly sent them back running with the threat of being throatfucked by an erect hippogriff cock. 

Pansy heard worse insults from 2 month old babies. Some insults, however, hit their mark. Her mind flashed back to the events that happened the other day, when she was preparing to depart for Hogwarts. It was the nerves, or maybe she just didn't give a fuck, but she wore a short-sleeved blouse that left her bare arms exposed. Looks of both pity and disgust met hers, and an unfamiliar group of people started laughing and pointing at her.

"Nice scars, Parkinson!" Pansy felt the momentary dread race up her spine, her hands automatically going to cover her wrists, but she caught herself last moment and smirked at the boy.

"Oh these? I got them from a shop in Diagon Alley, twenty percent off." A sickeningly sweet smile placed upon her lips. The young boy's laughter came to a halt, and left her alone, muttering what Pansy assumed to be a curse underneath his breath.

She rolled her shoulders back, and tightly clasped her shaking fingers together. The last insult stung, but she refused to let it get to her. She had no time to be weak, not when her friends needed her to be the strong one. She had to be the strong one because she was always the one being protected. Now, it was her turn.

A head of blonde snapped her out of her reminiscing. 

"Draco! Draco where did you go?!" Pansy's shrill voice carried throughout the hallway and startled Draco, whose cheeks were uncharacteristically filled with color. 

Huh, that was weird, what could possibly cause Draco to- Holy Sex on a stick- Pansy didn't notice her at first, from the sheer worry she felt for the blonde boy, but now that she did she found it difficult to tear her eyes away from her. 

The bisexual inside her gave a delighted purr which spurred her into high alert. Who is this gorgeous creature and how does Draco know her? Pansy gave her a levelled stare, schooling her features into neutrality. Beautiful as she may be, does not guarantee her presence was a friendly one. Pansy has had her fill of belladonnas, especially since she herself was considered one. 

A frown immediately took form on Draco's face.

"Pansy-"

"Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson, i'm Draco's childhood friend, and you are?" 

To Pansy's surprise, the girl didn't seem to mind the slight jab sent her way, or maybe she didn't pick up on it. The latter was more probable, if the clever glint behind the girl's gaze gave her a hint.

"I'm Kaida, pleasure to meet you Pansy." she started. 

To Pansy's absolute delight, or terror, the bisexual raging inside her wasn't sure, the girl took a closer step to her. 

With a smile still set on her face, she closed the gap between them and rested her forehead on Pansy's. Pansy could hear Draco breathing heavily, or was that her? A pleasant warmth flooded throughout her body, starting from her forehead, and slowly expanding towards everywhere else.

"What did you do to me?" Pansy pulled back after a few seconds, dumbstrucked. Her words came in short and labored breaths, she was certain her face was just as red as Draco's was a few minutes ago. 

"She did that to me too, it's some kind of greeting they practice in their culture." Pansy could hear the smirk Draco's voice, a smug smile replacing his frown. 

"kemor raraoka, it has no direct meaning in your language, but the closest thing I can think of is 'you are acknowledged'." 

The moment stretched out into a comfortable silence, one single thought ran in Pansy's head. 

In the cold halls of Hogwarts, this girl felt warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in another 4 days


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Blaise sees the different people in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Drarry, Some Kaida/Pansy, Some Blaise/Theo
> 
> Same old, same old

Blaise wasn't sure what was happening. 

A few hours ago he was stripping the clothes off a rather assertive bloke from Hufflepuff, it was months since his last decent shag and the painful bulge in pants spoke for itself. The bloke kept trying to kiss him, which he responded by giving a quick peck. Things were moving too slow and he despised it.

Blaise enjoyed quick hook ups, the urgency, the adrenaline, all the good things with no strings attached. He lived a fast paced life and he thrived in it.

His lust however, died with the opening of the door in his room. Murmuring a curse, his eyes snapped towards the doorway, where a sullen looking Theo stood. 

Blaise immediately flung his hands off of the bloke's waist, his annoyance quickly turning into panic. Theo was looking at him with a bored expression, his eyes had a cloudy sheen to them. He suddenly felt the urge to explain himself when Theo cut him off before he even had the chance to. 

"Pansy found Draco, they brought a stray with them." The quiet boy turned on his heel, leaving Blaise and a flustered looking Hufflepuff in the empty dorm room.

"Well, shall we continue where we left off?" An impish grin spreading into the bloke's face, what was his name again? Fray? Gray? Well, it didn't matter since Blaise was no longer in the mood, Theo's empy eyes passing through his mind. 

Blaise gave a brilliant smile to Gray, patting his shoulder lightly before pushing him off the bed. A bewildered look quickly grew on the bloke's face, turning into sadness, and finally into anger. 

"What the fuck?? You're a dick, Zabini." He spat out vehemently before picking himself up and storming off his room. 

Blaise sighed and ran a hand over his face, for Salazar's sake, Theo ruined the mood. 

"Well, better meet this stray."

He didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. They were all sprawled upon the common room's plush sofas, laughing as if this wasn't weird at all. Everyone except for him and Theo, who looked equally as confused at the sight before them. 

He cleared his throat loudly which garnered the attention of the three people in front of him. He studied the new girl appreciatevely, his eye for beauty still refined over years of social gatherings. He took note of her rich olive complexion, and the slightest upwards turn of her strikingly dark eyes, if he were to take an educated guess he would say that she was of Asian descent. 

She was unnaturally pretty, with an air of elegance and authority, which would explain the foolish grin Draco was sporting, or the way Pansy was acting like a bitch in heat. 

"So......Kaida was it? I must apologize if I sound rude, but how come i'm not familiar with your last name?" He made sure to keep any sign of malice from his voice, which came like second nature to him, he was in fact a Zabini, he could probably charm the pants of McGonagall if he was given the chance.

"I'm from a place called Strava, quite a distance from here," a private smile graced her lips, "my visit here was an unplanned one, however i've come to terms with it and so has the headmistress." she turns her eyes to me, they blaze with a silent ferocity, an unspoken finality in her words. 

Blaise has never heard of such a place, and with his kind of connections such a thing was unheard of. He took note of how she mentioned the headmistress, the implication that no further questions were needed to be asked hung heavy on the air. Draco and Pansy seemed to be oblivious to it, looking equally awed and smitten by the sharp eyed girl beside them.

Theo was a different case, he picked up on Blaise's agenda and continued his own line of questioning.

"You must have quite the connections if the headmistress allowed you to attend Hogwarts in such a short notice." 

"Quite." She returns with a polite incline of her head, her demure actions betrayed nothing. 

It seems their cat and mouse routine wouldn't work, especially since the mouse wasn't a mouse at all.

Blaise conceded for now, he was too wise to know that curiousity killed the cat. Taking everything into consideration during their short encounter, he made a mental note of his small deductions. 

First, he was certain she was of Asian descent. Second, her mannerisms and elegance spoke of royalty, or at least a pure blood upbringing. However, he knew almost every single influential family in Asia, and Nox wasn't one of them. And lastly, he knew to tread carefully around her, as someone who had a keen sense of danger, his senses turned haywire over her presence.

A sudden crash brought his attention elsewhere, where Potter fell flat on his bollocks pointing outrageously at Weasley and Granger. He muttered something under his breath that Blaise could not quite catch, which sent the lovebirds into another fit of laughter. Potter's gaze turned to them, or more specifically, to Draco, whose eyebrow raised in a mocking manner. 

"He's been staring at you quite passionately for the past hour, frankly, i'm surprised you haven't noticed." The str- Kaida smiled.

"I'm more surprised that you two still aren't fuc-" Pansy added, which resulted into a stinging hex flying her way. 

"What's this about you and Mr. Hairy?" Kaida leaned closer to Draco, her face resting on her hands. Theo let out a big groan and excused himself, muttering a 'not this again' and moving to a more secluded place of the common room. 

"It's Harry, and let me tell you-" He heard Pansy gush out, her head suddenly underneath Kaida's arms. 

He excused himself shortly after, not in the mood for another rant about how Potter's eyes made Draco's dying, shrivelled, heart beat again. 

He found himself wandering towards the same area Theo went, and found the reserved boy lounging on the windowsill, book in hand.

"Fancy some company?" The only response he got back was a low hum and a quick side glance. 

Blaise cleared his throat before sitting next to Theo, his thigh brushing against the other boy's. He felt Theo tense before relaxing into his touch once more. 

"Couldn't bear to be there anymore?" Theo asked without glancing up from his book. 

"No thanks, I've heard it all since fourth year, I was present during the 'i-wanna-kill-fuck-potter' phase," He scoffed which earned a soft chuckle from the boy. Blaise felt his own smile forming on his face. 

"-to make things even more difficult, did you notice the new girl- Pansy combo? Terrifying." he continued with an exaggerated tone, a hand placed dramatically over his heart.

Theo hummed in agreement before closing the book on his hand. 

"She's mysterious, and she's good at hiding what she feels, quite alarming if you ask me." Theo laid his head back, his eyes closed. Blaise noted how the muscles on his jaw tensed, and how his brow furrowed, a sign that Theo was thinking deeply.

"It's a good thing you love mysteries, then." Blaise smiled. Theo opened his eyes for a moment, and gifted Blaise with a rare smile.

He felt a rush of affection for the quiet boy in front of him, a sudden urge to ease the crease on his forehead with his fingers crossed his mind, but he disregarded it immediately. 

With Theo, it was always better to keep things slow. The best things did come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just introductions so far. Next chapter delves more into the relationships present. The plot starts to unravel after 10 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a good idea on how to write this but if you guys have any suggestions that would be nice. 
> 
> Also!!!! I need someone to edit my work since English is not my first language and the grammar would probably suck


End file.
